


Target 409 : The Path that I take

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they've settled everything with the Vindice, Reborn is getting more serious on making him the mafia boss. But Tsuna doesn't want to! He would never be a mafia boss! Or would he? [My own version of Reborn's ending. SPOILER ALERT. I suppose]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target 409 : The Path that I take

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own KHR, but I did draw the cover.
> 
> Warning : OOC-ness and unbeta-ed. SPOILER ALERT. Well, not really...
> 
> This is my own version of Reborn's ending. I got this idea because of chapter 408. Yep, surprise! It was even before chapter 409, so I need to adjust the idea a little. Lol. Have fun reading.
> 
> It has no pairing, but if you squish really really hard, there's a 1827 and R18 I guess?

"Haa…"

It had been days since his last spat with Reborn and the hitman hadn't been home since then. He had tried to prove himself that he'd do just fine without his tutor, only to be smacked down by the cruel reality of how pathetic he is. Nothing had been changed. Even after all the fights he had been through, he still is a no-good Tsuna. His grades are still the same, academic and athletic wise; besides fighting, he could do almost nothing.

It was so utterly pathetic that Tsuna was disappointed with himself.

"Juudaime!"

He perked up at the call, waving back at his waving-friends down below. Yamamoto was having a practice and Gokudera, under his urge, was helping the team as they were short of one position since some members were absent.

Tsuna decided to wait for them on the roof, seeing that he had nothing to do.

Looking back, he had never waited for anyone after school.

A bitter laugh choked through his lips, realizing how pitiful his school-life was.

Had he never met his home tutor, he'd probably had no one to call friends. There would be no people he'd cherished this much in his life beside his mother. He'd probably never had a chance to spend time together with a girl, moreover his crush.

Sighing again, he dragged himself off the wired fence, crouching down. He brought his legs closer to his chest as he started to draw with his finger on the ground, "Stupid Reborn. He didn't have to go away…", he muttered, sulking slightly. He didn't want to admit, but he truly missed his sadist tutor.

"Why he is so fixated on making me a mafia boss. I'm still in my middle-school. I still want to enjoy a lot of things," unconsciously he began to ramble, making a scratch here and there as he put pressure on his moving-finger, "And couldn't he get any more gentle? I swear, I become more stupid because he keeps on hitting my head", he was starting to get irritated as he remembered those harsh punishments, "Moreover-"

"Hey, you."

His mouth immediately clasped off when a deep voice suddenly interrupted. Colors drained off his face as he realized someone had been listening to his rambling. Oh God. Did he mention anything mafia there? He hoped not.

With a very slow motion, the brunet warily turned his head, meeting with a pair of black shoes. Again, very very slowly he raised his head, jumping instantly when meeting a pair of glaring eyes he knew too well, "Hi-Hibari-san!"

"You are too noisy," the scowl on the other's face made Tsuna dragged himself backward, while muttering apologies, "You are disturbing my nap," wait, what? Did he just hear him right? Hibari Kyouya was asleep? On the roof? Oh crap. Tsuna knew his fate was set when he saw a pair of tonfa was drawn out, "Prepare to be bitten to death."

A happiness would be gone for each time you sigh. Tsuna remembered his mother had once said it when she caught him doing so once.

Well, with the events occurred today, Tsuna wondered if it should be changed to 'a misery would come for each time you sigh', it suit his day better.

There was no such thing as being lenient when Hibari was giving discipline, but the younger boy wished the other would refrain from his stomach, despite that it hurt a lot, the hit made his stomach felt really weird and he had the urge to throw up everything he'd just ate; while on that, maybe the raven-haired man could also refrain from the cheeks because it'd get swollen and frankly speaking would ache a lot when he ate and the swollen would hinder his eyes.

He just wished the prefect would stop biting him to death.

Once the prefect had let out all his irritation on the poor victim, he thrust another blow for a good measure, leaving the brunet to fall on the ground. Tsuna wasn't able to make any move with his body all aching, so he opted to lie still; hoping that the beating was enough for the other.

"I haven't seen the baby lately. Where is he?"

That wasn't a question he wanted to hear today. How did his cloud guardian know his tutor wasn't in place though?

"He also didn't answer my calls and mail."

His sadist tutor and his blood-thirsty guardian had been contacting each other through calls and texts? Okay, that surely something he didn't want to know about.

Honestly, Tsuna didn't want to answer, knowing that it'd lead to more question and frankly speaking, he wasn't really comfortable to talk with his cloud guardian; so instead, he avoided eye-contact with the other and with a low-voice muttered 'I don't know. Reborn doesn't always tell me everything.'

That should have done it. Unfortunately, he forgot the reason why he was beaten up today.

"You dare to lie to me."

"I-I did no—'

"You were rambling earlier. You have a fight with the baby." It wasn't hard for the prefect to come to such conclusion.

Tsuna gulped, hoping it didn't mean another beating; his body couldn't take it if so.

He was prepared for another hit to a part of his body, only to hear a scoff as the tonfa was whisked off blood and instantly disappeared under the other's gakuran.

"Really, you little animals think too much. Don't think if your brain isn't capable of."

"Wha-", the statement left the brunet gaped.

That was rude. Did the other just say he is stupid? Tsuna was more than aware he wasn't the brightest person around but the prefect didn't need to say it out loud, did he?

"You heard me. That kind of herbivorous act is exactly what makes you always forget simplest things."

Eyebrows were crunched to frown. The brunet really couldn't follow his cloud guardian sometimes. He was about to reply, but his mouth left hanging when he found the other was staring at him.

It was a wonder that the message could be understood just by the meeting of the eyes.

Hibari was the one who first broke the gazes, scoffing as he turned his heel, "well, if the baby comes back, tell him that he owes me a fight."

"Hibari-san…", the other's step was halted, the skylark was standing still yet not turning around; but it was enough to show he was listening. Tsuna was now sitting, leaning on the wired-fence instead of laying down like earlier, staring at the back of the older man, "had you not been in the disciplinary committee, would you still protect Namimori?"

Again, there was a scoff before he heard the other's husk voice replied, "that's a stupid question. I will always protect Namimori. It has nothing to do with the committee," the prefect began walking to the door as he continued in a lower voice, "but well, all things considered."

Tsuna heard the door closed; he was now left alone, staring at the turning-orange-sky.

It was a simple thing, huh?

And the sky laughed.

* * *

Well, but things still wouldn't be settled if the one he needed to talk to wasn't anywhere.

Carelessly, Tsuna dropped his bag on the bed, opening his window, wondering if his tutor would suddenly come flying down like he did when he went away.

"That Reborn…where is he?"

"Yeowch!" He almost fell down off the window with a sudden hit on his head -the hit which he was too familiar with, "Reborn!"

"Miss me, dame-Tsuna?"

He quickly sat down on his knees to be on eye-level with his tutor, "Where had you been?! I thought you were not going to come back!"

"Somewhere", the Arcobaleno replied, rubbing his pet nonchalantly.

"Reborn! I…there's something I want to talk to you about!"

His tutor's movement stilled for a moment before the hand moved to place his pet on the tip of his fedora, "what is it?" there was a slight smile as a cup of tea was pulled out of nowhere and the hitman sat down.

"I—", the fists were clenched and his brows were furrowed as seemed as he was trying not to burst out on any moment, "Reborn, I want to be stronger," Tsuna was glad that it came out a lot calmer despite the growl in his chest.

"I want to protect my friends, my family; Kyoko-chan, mother, I-pin, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome, every people that are important to me, that was why I—", his fist was now raised a little, the Vongola ring of the sky was glinting slightly under the light of his room, "that was why I embraced this power."

" _You heard me. That kind of herbivorous act is exactly what makes you always forget simplest things."_

Yes, it was simple, really. Being a mafia boss or not, that wasn't the reason why he was here now.

"And I," he continued, this time his brown eyes were staring at the man in front of him, "I need to grow stronger for them. I need your help to do so. There's still a lot of things that I should learn, for me to grow stronger and to not lose things that are important to me. If—" he bit his lips, now his tutor was also staring at him.

" _but well, all things considered."_

"And if because of this decision I make, because of this path that I take, I have to lead the Vongola, then so be it." His lips were widened into a smile of relief, a satisfaction was on his face now that he'd said it. The one big decision he took on his life.

Reborn smirked, slightly tipped his fedora to hide his bangs; right now, his student was shining with the determination. His flame aura was flared with his will, like he did when he told him off in the Namimori shrine but this time…it was a lot calmer, a lot more serene and peaceful. It seemed like he didn't need _the letter_ after all.

"Of course, dame-Tsuna. Afterall, you are and always will be dame-Tsuna, there's no way you could do anything without me."

"So mean!"

Right now, he was a very proud tutor.

.

.

Well, he could also be the guide to the path of Vongola's boss of course. Afterall, it's his job. An invisible guide, that is.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

["Ya, infant."]

_["Chaos, Hibari. It seemed you had an interesting talk with my student today."]_

Hibari smirked, dropping his paperwork as he turned his chair towards the window.

["Train that little animal more, infant. Else, it wouldn't be fun for me."]

_["Tsuna has grown. He's strong."]_

["Fun…"] Casually, he squeezed the phone with his shoulder, petting his weapon slightly, ["we'll see about that."]

_["I suppose that means you're interested to have a spar with him."]_

Now that certainly got his attention, his smirk grew widen as he stared at a baby sitting on a branch outside of his office, ["I wouldn't refuse such an interesting offer."]

Somewhere in Sawada house, Tsuna was shuddering in fear. Whatever his hyper intuition was telling him, he hoped it has nothing to do with his tutor.

* * *

**OWARI**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Please leave a comment if you do or have any constructive criticism.


End file.
